El Canon de Pachelbel
by L.Sira
Summary: El final merecido para Kyle y Amanda.


_**EL CANON DE PACHELBEL**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la idea**

**Nota de la autora: recomiendo leer escuchando **_**She could be you**_** de Shawn Hlookoff**

Kyle echó un vistazo al reloj y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que era muy tarde. Su última investigación le había llevado más tiempo del que esperaba, estaba tan absorto en ella que se olvidó de la hora; los Trager debían estar preocupados. Recogió sus cosas, ya continuaría mañana, aquel proyecto era importante, pero no imprescindible. Además, el laboratorio y la universidad no se podían quedar abiertos toda la noche.

De camino al ascensor, se encontró con Amanda. Su relación últimamente había mejorado un poco, pero ella seguía algo frustrada porque sabía que Kyle le ocultaba algo importante.

-¿Tú también llegas tarde a cenar, Kyle?- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Me entretuve en el laboratorio, ¿y tú?- preguntó el chico

-Me quedé dormida estudiando- admitió ella algo avergonzada

-¿Te quedaste dormida estudiando?- rió Kyle

-Sí, apenas he dormido en las últimas semanas por culpa de los trabajos y los exámenes y en la biblioteca había mucho silencio- explicó ella algo ruborizada

Una vez dentro del ascensor, Amanda peguntó a Kyle por su investigación, a lo que el chico respondió con evasivas, provocando que Amanda se frustrase de nuevo.

A medio camino, el ascensor se paró, dejando encerrados a los dos jóvenes. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos tenía claustrofobia.

-No te preocupes, Amanda, puedo arreglarlo. Dame unos minutos- dijo Kyle acercándose al panel de los botones

Amanda se puso delante. Kyle se dirigió a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero Amanda se interpuso de nuevo. Miró al techo y, entonces, sintió la mirada de Amanda clavándose muy seriamente sobre él.

-Déjalo Kyle, no hay ninguna trampilla en el techo-

-Amanda, apártate, por favor-

-No, Kyle. Vas a contarme de una vez por todas todo sobre ti- dijo ella muy seriamente

-Amanda, escúchame- pidió Kyle con algo de preocupación en su voz

-No, escúchame tú. Estoy harta de que me sobreprotejas, no soy una niña pequeña. Los secretos acabaron con nuestra relación. He logrado que me cuentes algunas cosas, pero no todas. Por favor, Kyle, necesito saberlo. Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que podré soportarlo-

Kyle no dejaba de mirarla dubitativo, ardía en deseos de decirle toda la verdad.

Sentándose en el suelo del ascensor, Kyle habló con Amanda sobre su verdadero origen, sobre sus poderes, sobre Jessi, sobre la noche del baile y sobre todas las cosas extrañas que habían pasado desde que se conocían. Desnudó por completo su alma. Al acabar, sintió como si se hubiese quitado un inmenso peso de encima. Amanda se limitó a escuchar hasta el final sin que su rostro mostrase expresión alguna.

-Bien, gracias por contármelo. Ya puedes sacarnos de aquí, mi madre debe estar histérica- dijo ella con voz neutra

El cerebro de Amanda necesitaba procesar toda la información recibida, necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Amanda bajó del coche de Kyle y entró en casa. Su madre era la histeria personificada, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía y a todos los hospitales de la ciudad. Apenas dejó explicar a su hija el motivo de su tardanza. En vez de relajarse, se irritó aún más al saber que había estado encerrada en un ascensor con Kyle. Llamó a Nicole, quien, con mucha diplomacia confirmó la versión de Kyle y Amanda y le aseguró que el chico había respetado a su hija y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

-Le he contado a Amanda mi secreto- dijo Kyle muy serio con toda la familia, Declan incluido, reunida.

-Vaya, eso chafa por completo el chiste verde que estaba pensando- dijo Josh, recibiendo una colleja doble por parte de Lori y de Declan.

Aquella noche fue la peor en la corta vida de Kyle con mucha diferencia. Sí, se sentía liberado por dejar de ocultarle cosas a Amanda, pero ahora temía cómo fuese a responder la joven. ¿Y si le consideraba un monstruo y se alejaba de él para siempre?

A la mañana siguiente, Amanda llamó por teléfono. Kyle y ella tenían que hablar, le citó en su casa esa misma tarde noche.

-Quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte sin interrumpirme- le había dicho

La señora Bloom tenía que marcharse de la ciudad para ir a visitar a un pariente enfermo, pero tras los sucesos de la noche anterior, estuvo a punto de cancelar el viaje. Su hija consiguió convencerla de lo contrario después de varias horas. Si su madre supiese que Kyle iba a ir a casa, probablemente lo mataría y a ella la encerraría en un convento en el otro lado del planeta.

Kyle sudaba tanto que no le llegaba la camisa al cuello. Con el corazón en un puño, llamó a la puerta de Amanda.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que entró en la casa. Encontró a Amanda en el salón, sentada frente al piano; tocaba el Canon de Pachelbel, la misma melodía que tocaba el día que se conocieron, los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las blancas cortinas. La música cesó, Amanda se puso de pie y se volvió para mirar a Kyle, su sonrisa era radiante. Vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido de tirantes blanco, sus pies estaban descalzos y su rubia melena caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

La respiración de Kyle se volvió más y más errática a medida que Amanda se acercaba a él.

-Siempre supe que eras especial, hasta ayer no me di cuenta de cuanto. Seguro que piensas que estoy espantada ahora que conozco la verdad. Los superhéroes sois todos iguales, ocultáis la verdad a los seres amados para evitarles dolor. Lo que no sabéis es que el dolor lo provocáis con vuestros secretos. Pensáis que si algo malo nos ocurre es culpa vuestra. Lo que ningún héroe sabe es que nosotros aceptamos los riesgos, si nos ocurre algo es culpa de aquellos que quieren dañaros. Estamos a vuestro lado por propia voluntad, es nuestra elección y queremos que la aceptéis-

A medida que hablaba, Amanda se acercaba más y más a Kyle. En esos momentos, sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, respirando el mismo aire. Las manos de ella estaban en la nuca de Kyle, las de él en su cintura.

-Kyle, yo te quiero por ser tú. Te quería antes de saber tu secreto y te quiero ahora, aún más si se puede y te ayudaré en tu misión-

Dicho eso eliminó cualquier espacio entre ellos con un apasionado beso. Amanda se puso de puntillas y susurró algo al oído de Kyle que provocó escalofríos de placer por toda la columna vertebral del chico.

**El resto lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ;)**


End file.
